


simple sketch

by randomstar



Series: hanazono chisato land [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/pseuds/randomstar
Summary: Chisato struggled with a drawing assignment. (for bandori rarepair week: animals / confession)





	simple sketch

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for bandori rare pair week but it's rly long so i decided to add this into my existing taechisa collection instead of merging it with the rest of my rare pair week shorts (lol, sorry about that...)
> 
> also huge thanks and shout out for my friend rida (twt: @awarurun) who beta'd this fics and gave me lots of suggestions!

“It looks terrible, doesn’t it?”

Chisato sighed as she looked down at her sketchbook. She glanced at Kanon beside her who smiled nervously, perhaps trying to assure Chisato that her drawing wasn't looking as bad as she thought it might be.

“There's no need to lie.” The blonde huffed again, “I can't draw.”

“T-That's not it, Chisato-chan!” Kanon stuttered her reply, “It's not that bad...”

It truly was terrible, maybe just a random shape barely passable as a circle. Even if you squinted, you would still be bound to make a wrong guess at that and Chisato was pretty sure that her teacher wouldn't be pleased with her work.

“Yours is certainly better than mine.” She chuckled, leaning closer to get a better look at Kanon's sketchbook. “I mean you can easily tell that it's a bowl.”

Kanon did hers really well much to Chisato's surprise. She got the shape right, the pattern right, even added some fruits as an accent. If she was evil then she would just ask Kanon to draw for her and pass it to the teacher as her drawing.

“Thank you, I did my best.” She smiled softly, “I'm sure you did too, Chisato-chan.”

What an angel, Chisato mused. Kanon had always been this nice and kind to her, not wanting to offend or hurt Chisato's feelings over some terrible sketch of a bowl. She sighed again, Chisato really hated art class.

“Maybe you just feel a little bit uninspired?” Kanon suggested, “Try to find something interesting outside the class.”

The teacher had assigned them to draw an object of their choice. She even encouraged them to walk around the school to find things for the assignment. There's barely anyone inside the class now anyway, it’s just her, Kanon and a couple of other girls who opted to draw their own chairs and tables.

“You're right.” Chisato said again, “I should go outside and take a breather.”

Kanon smiled at her, “Go ahead, I'll be fine here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Just make sure that you're back before the bell rings.” Kanon assured her and Chisato simply smiled back. She went out the door and walked slowly through the corridor.

Most of the other students were still in class. Chisato tried to peek into one of the classrooms through the window and there she could spot Sayo on the front, trying to solve a math problem. It was an interesting scene because Sayo seemed to be having a little trouble with the problem presented.

“That was an interesting scene.” She chuckled to herself as she continued to walk through the corridor.

The school was relatively quiet and there weren’t many people around roaming the hallway. Chisato met some of her classmates along the way, most of whom were trying to draw trees near the school’s entrance. There were also some people at the field, possibly second years who were having P.E class. She paid that no mind and continued to walk to the back of the school.

“Chisato-senpai!”

A familiar voice called out to her. She looked around only to find a girl in a tracksuit waving furiously at her with a big smile. Hanazono Tae.

“Hello, Tae-chan.” She greeted politely, walking closer towards the taller girl. Tae was standing near the sink, her face all wet with both water and sweat. It seemed like it was her class that had P.E today.

“What are you doing here?” Tae asked her with a confused look. “Aren't you supposed to be in class?”

“Oh, well.” Chisato lifted her sketchbook and pencil for Tae to see. “Drawing assignment.”

“Neat!” Tae smiled again, “Can I see?”

Chisato hesitated at first, not wanting Tae to see her terrible drawings, but the taller girl looked at her with such expectant eyes and it wasn't like Chisato could easily say no to that.

“I admit that art isn’t my best subject.” The blonde then flipped her sketchbook, showing Tae her earlier attempt in drawing a bowl and various other objects. Most of it were unfinished as Chisato didn’t feel like doing so, just scribbles of weird shapes and lines.

“Yeah, they’re terrible.” Tae nodded in confirmation, not even trying to sugar-coat her opinion.

“I’m hurt, Tae-chan.”  Chisato chuckled softly, at least that wasn’t as bad as that one time she was the laughing stock of an entire studio during Pastel*Palette’s talk show. They had asked them each to draw a cat and Chisato did so terribly that even the host couldn’t believe she was capable of producing such monstrosity. Hina couldn’t even stop laughing for five minutes straight that they had to cut some parts because of it.

“I’m sorry senpai,” Tae said apologetically, “But it’s the truth.”

“Such a sad truth.” Chisato sighed, “I still have to draw a complete object though, but I ran out of ideas.”

“Well, I have one!” Tae flashed her a smile and Chisato simply stared at her in awe. What a sight, she thought. A smiling girl under the canopy of a summer sky. It almost like if God painted a ray of sunshine all over her face, letting it glow against the backdrop of hovering clouds.

Chisato’s chest tightened as she took a step back, hands lifted up in an attempt to frame Tae’s face and her surroundings. It was a lovely view for sure, maybe if she had a camera with her it would be a nice one to capture.

“You’ll make a great model, Tae-chan.” She quipped lightly, “Maybe I should just draw you.”

“What are you doing,” Tae laughed softly, “You can’t draw me.”

“Why can’t I?” Chisato hummed, “The teacher said it can also be a living object.”

Tae didn’t say anything afterwards, instead she gripped Chisato’s wrist tightly and dragged her towards the back of the school. Chisato let out a yelp in protest but Tae wouldn’t budge, her grip went even stronger as they passed through the hallway.

“Where are we going?” Chisato finally asked. She wasn’t familiar with this part of the school after all. “Don’t you have P.E right now?”

“It was just some fitness tests and I had my turn already,” Tae chuckled lightly as if sneaking out on a period like this wasn’t a big deal. It was for Chisato though, she didn’t want her model student title to be tainted.

“It’s fine,” Tae said again, offering Chisato some kind of assurance. The blonde should have already known  that it was kind of useless to try to talk Tae out of something once she already started.

“Don’t blame me if you somehow get yourself in trouble.” Chisato sighed, trying to be a sensible upperclassman like she was supposed to. Tae stopped for a while only to give her a pat on her head which made the shorter girl blushed slightly.

“We won’t.” She said with a laugh and Chisato would be lying if it didn’t make her heart race. The blonde looked away with a huff, trying to hide her rosy cheeks from the taller girl.

“Anyway, we’re here!” Tae said cheerfully with a hand stretched out, pointing to a small shed near where they were standing. Chisato began to recognize her surroundings once she gave it a good look, this was the place where they kept all the rabbits.

She remembered going here once with the others to catch run-away rabbits, if she’s not mistaken. There was an incident some time ago with the middle school department and she helped Tae along with Arisa to catch some rabbits and put them back in their shed.

Tae, already moving one step ahead of her, unlocked the shed as if she was the rabbit keeper. Maybe she was, or maybe the school gave her permission and the key to do so. She gestured for Chisato to stay where she was and so the blonde complied. Tae tiptoed her way inside the shed and Chisato could hear her cooing sounds from outside. The sight of Tae crouching down and stroking the rabbits one by one was also really cute to watch.

“Hey, little buddies.” Tae cooed, “How are we doing today?”

The funny thing was that Tae always seemed to attract rabbits no matter what she did. Maybe that was one of the perks of being the ruler of her so-called  _hanazono land_ , whether it was real or not. Chisato chuckled at such a silly thought, imagining Tae with pointy ears surrounded by a legion of rabbit army.

Tae lifted one of the rabbits and held it tight near her chest. She cradled the creature for a while before stepping out, closing the door and walking slowly towards Chisato.

“Here,” Tae said softly, “Usappi is the perfect model for you.”

Chisato let out a heartfelt laugh and it brought a smile to Tae’s face. Now Chisato understood why Tae brought her here. She reached out for her sketchbook and began to scribble something on its paper.

“I can’t do you justice, Usappi.” She chuckled as leaned down and stroke the rabbit gently. It made a soft purring sound that was both calming and also charming. “But I’ll try my best.”

It hopped a lot around the area but Tae made sure she always had her eyes on the jumpy rabbit. Chisato struggled at first to make its shape but she got the hang of it after a while. It was really nice to see Tae playing around with Usappi like this though, like a breath of fresh air in the middle of a very hot day.

“What do you think?” The blonde asked Tae once she was satisfied with her drawing. It wasn’t that good but at least better than her weird drawing of a bowl earlier, or so Chisato thought.

“Awful.”

“You’re right.” Chisato let out an annoyed groan; she couldn’t draw things right no matter what, even the simplest one. All of this gave her a headache and she just wanted art class to be over.

“The ears aren’t like that,” Tae said softly, nudging closer to the frustrated blonde. She let Chisato hold Usappi for a while and took her drawing kit instead. “It’s a little bit pointy, like this—”

Tae made a wild gesture that Chisato couldn’t quite comprehend.  She frowned as she glanced to Usappi in her arms, it wasn’t  _that_ different.

“Fine, I’ll try to fix it.” Chisato huffed, “Give me those.”

Usappi seemed a lot happier when it was held by Tae though, the small bunny even appeared to be smiling from time to time. It sparked some kind of weird jealousy within Chisato but she tried to paid that no mind. After all, she didn’t come here to just play with the rabbits.

“Usappi said you made the eyes too small,” Tae added and Chisato nodded. She took out her eraser and started working on what Tae (Usappi?) felt was lacking in the drawing. After some time of erasing and re-drawing stuff here and there, Tae finally looked at her with a wide smile plastered on her face.

“Usappi said that’s perfect.” Tae nodded, “We approve.”

“I wouldn’t say perfect but thank you.” Chisato smiled proudly. She lifted her sketchbook up, held it high against the sunlight. It wasn’t perfect, maybe even borderline horrible. But at least it was on a passable level, something that her teacher would at least approve.

“Thank you for being my model,” Chisato said, stroking Usappi’s fur gently with utmost care. The rabbit leaned to her almost easily, hopping along before resting itself on Chisato’s lap.

“Oh my,” The blonde was surprised but she was happy with this kind of development. She continued patting it gently until it relaxed under her touch a bit more.

“Wow.” Tae gasped, “Now I’m jealous.”

“Really, Tae-chan?” Chisato chuckled, “Usappi seems to like you more than me though.”

“Well, let’s just ask. Usappi, who do you love the most? Me or Chisato-senpai?” Tae frowned and it made Chisato laughed. The said rabbit was just purring under Chisato’s touch, seemingly enjoying itself more than it should.

“See?” Tae huffed, folding her hands while she did so. Chisato almost felt bad for the other girl though but she kept it inside.

“Well, how about you Tae-chan?” The blonde asked softly, “If you had to choose between Usappi or me, I mean.”

Chisato faked a pout on the grounds that it would usually work wonders on fans when she asked such questions during handshake events. Tae seemed like she was in deep thought for a while there, she had this kind of funny expression that was maybe a mixture of being confused and surprised.

“That’s hard,” Tae mused, one hand on her chin as if she was a world-class detective trying to solve a case or some sort. “I love you both.”

“That’s not a fair answer, Tae-chan.” Chisato chuckled, “But I’ll take that.”

Usappi hopped on suddenly and Chisato let out a small yelp. It jumped around aimlessly on the ground before approaching Tae once again and sat on her lap.

“Look at that.” Chisato said, “Seems like we got the answer already.”

“You know, I—” Tae hummed softly, “I’ve been thinking to tell you that, Chisato-senpai.”

“Hmm? Tell me what?”

“That I like you? Something like that.” Tae let out a small chuckle and the whole thing just froze Chisato in place. It sounded so carefree and light, there was no real weight on her tone of voice that it made Chisato wonder whether Tae was being serious or not. She wanted to brush it off but something tells her not to, maybe it was just the atmosphere or maybe it was really just herself wanting to reciprocate Tae’s feelings.

“You’re gorgeous, and smart, and popular—” Tae said again, averting her eyes to her side much to Chisato’s disappointment. “—but I guess you’ve been told this a lot by your fans, huh.”

“Tae-chan, I—”

“It’s okay, just think of me as one of your fans.” Tae laughed again, a heartfelt one that managed to escape her lips and to the stuffy summer air. There wasn’t a hint of sadness in her voice and it was rather confusing for the older girl. Tae had always been a puzzle, a person whose mind was hard to read and it frustrated Chisato down to her core.

“I think it’s enough for me to just—”

It was irrational, an action she decided to take in the spur of the moment. Regrets might come later but it was something to think about tomorrow when everything would go back to normal. She leaned in closer to the taller girl, capturing Tae by her lips in one single motion.

The rabbit hopped once again.

It escaped Tae’s hold when the taller girl let it go to cup Chisato’s cheek, deepening their kiss while she did so. The summer sun was unforgiving but Tae’s lips were soft and they tasted sweet, yet sour and salty like lemon dipped in honey sprinkled with fine sea salt.

Tae was being rather rough but Chisato didn’t mind even for a bit, it was probably her first time anyway so it was expected. This was already far better than the kisses she shared on screen, even when some of them were with the industry’s best leading actor.

“No, this isn’t enough,” Chisato said once they had pulled away, locking her eyes with Tae’s emerald ones. “It’s different.”

Tae was stunned for a moment before letting out a big sigh. She averted her eyes once again because suddenly her whole surroundings of grass and a rabbit shed seemed more interesting than looking at Chisato right on her eyes.

“Then what? Do you want us to date?” It was harsh and bitter, something that sounded off coming from Tae “I know you’re gonna say something about your work so just— just don’t.”

“Yes, I want us to date.”

Chisato couldn’t believe what she had just said, as if Aya’s soul, with all her cheesy sentimentalities, came down on her and took over her rational self. She was aware that dating someone was going to be a breach of her contract, moreover going against her principles but—

“What? No!” Tae chuckled softly, “I don’t want you to destroy your own career like that.”

See? Tae was extremely difficult to read.

“You’re not being yourself right now.” She smiled again, brushing thumbs against Chisato’s lower lip. It was rather hard to breathe when Tae was being so close to her like this. It wasn’t helping either when Tae looked like she was going to go for a second kiss.

“Then what? Are you fine with me not saying anything? I haven’t even said that I like you back yet.”

“Senpai, please don’t be so difficult.” Tae pouted slightly, resting her head on the crook of Chisato’s shoulder. It almost felt like she was begging for something, whining like a little child deprived of sugar.

“You should say that to yourself.” Chisato scoffed slightly, giving small pats on Tae’s back. She could see Usappi in the corner of her eyes, for some reason hopping around the grass happily without a care in the world. Truly a sight of envy.

“I like you too as much as I don’t want to admit it,” Chisato said finally, it was the truth though. “I don’t want to put you in such a hard spot.”

“You already are.”

“We can always do things in secret.” Chisato sighed, Pastel*Palettes members weren’t any different anyway. The blonde knew that each of them were secretly dating someone and it was an unspoken rule to never out your fellow bandmates.

“Wow, you actually thought this through.” Tae laughed, pulling herself away while she did so. “Okay, we can date if you’re fine with it.”

“No kissing and hugging in public though.”

“Aww, that’s harsh.” Tae pouted, “But okay, we can manage.”

Chisato smiled again, it was all a good thing in the end. She watched as Tae chased Usappi once again and put it back gently inside the shed. She walked closer to where Chisato had sat, stretching her hand out to her.

“Come on, it’s almost lunch break.”

She took her hand and held it tight all the way to the school’s building.

* * *

“Welcome back,” Kanon said cheerfully when Chisato showed up at the classroom door. Most of her classmates were already back in their seats so Chisato wasted no time making her way to her own.

“How’s the drawing?” Kanon asked softly, “Did it go well?”

“Yes, I drew a rabbit.” Chisato replied, “Here.”

“Oh, wow! It looks good, Chisato-chan.” Kanon smiled again. She really is an angel.

“Thank you.”

“Huh?”

“Is there something wrong?”

“You looked awfully happy for some reason.”

Chisato laughed, Kanon wasn’t entirely wrong. “Well, I am.”

“Did something happen?”

“Yes.” The blonde couldn’t help but smile, a finger reaching up to graze her lower lip.


End file.
